Aspects of the disclosure relate to call management. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media for managing and evaluating leads from incoming calls.
Businesses depend on generating revenue from customers. Potential customers can be repeat customers or new customers. When a potential customer is considering a purchase, they can be called a lead. While not all leads may lead to a purchase, with enough leads a business becomes more likely to make a sale. Management of these leads can be important to ensure the generation of revenue for the business.
Leads can be at different stages of a purchasing process. A purchasing process can start at investigation, move to feature comparison, move to price comparison, and then to purchasing decision. Often, leads in a purchasing decision part of the process are viewed as valuable because the leads are likely to make a near future purchase. However, this evaluation can change depending on the industry, company, and/or lead itself.